Only the very best
by AruthaC
Summary: Songfic, Spoiler Torchwood saison 3 episode 4, resumé plus complet juste avant la fic. il y a aussi quelques references aux autres saisons, ainsi qu'a doctor who. OS meme s'il y aura peut etre une suite dans une autre fic


• Auteur: AruthaC

• Disclaimer: Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, pas plus que Torchwood ou Doctor Who, et donc pas la scène que j'ai repris dans la fic (parce que si c'était le cas, elle aurait pas finie comme ca…). Bon, la scène de fin avec Jack est de moi par contre.  
De même, la chanson « Only the very best » n'est pas a moi, mais viens de la version anglaise de Starmania

• Genre: Romance

• Distribution: Principalement: Jack Harkness, Ianto Jones  
Personnages Secondaires dont on entend presque pas parler: Gwen et Rhys

• Résumé: Children of Earth, day 4. Les 456 viennent de relâcher un poison mortel, et Ianto et Jack sont intoxiqués. En fait, c'est une reprise de la scène de l'épisode, et j'ai ajouté les pensées de Jack, ainsi qu'une fin expliquant pourquoi il part ensuite visiter le monde puis l'espace.

• Note de l'auteur: Il y aura peut être une suite a cette fic. En fait, ca dépendra de mon inspi, mais je ferais peut être une suite centrée sur la quête de l'antidote pour sauver Ianto.

_No-one can have more than their due (personne ne peut avoir plus que son dû)  
I wanted life, I wanted you (je voulais la vie, je te voulais)  
Only the very best (rien que le meilleur)  
A reasonable request (une requête raisonnable)  
_

« Un virus a été relâché, il tuera tout le monde dans le building. »

Jack savait très bien que l'alien ne bluffait sans doute pas. Il avait voulu la guerre… Il ne s'était juste pas attendu à une attaque chimique aussi rapide

Mais ce qui l'inquiétait le plus, c'était de savoir que, bien que lui survivrait a cette attaque, Ianto lui n'aurait probablement pas cette chance

« On doit te faire sortir de la. Je peux survivre à tout, mais pas toi. »

« Trop tard. J'ai respire l'air. » lui répondit Ianto

« Il y a forcement quelque chose, il doit y avoir un antidote. » hurla Jack

_This is too high a price to pay (le prix a payer est trop haut)  
Now they've taken you away (Maintenant ils t'ont emmené au loin)  
Might as well take me (Ils peuvent aussi bien m'emmener)  
_

« Vous avez dit que vous vouliez vous battre. » lui rétorqua l'alien

« Je retire ce que j'ai dit d'accord? Tout ce que j'ai dit. Mais pas lui! »

« Non, s'il vous plait, pas lui ! Ianto, accroche toi, on va trouver une solution » pensa Jack

Il se retourna pour voir comment allait Ianto, et n'eut que le temps de le rattraper avant que celui-ci ne tombe.

« Non, non, non, non, non, non, non, Ianto. »

_Down, down to hell for I don't care (meme en enfer, je m'en fiche)  
They can put me anywhere (Il peuvent me mettre n'importe ou)  
Throw away the key (et jeter la cle)  
_

Même l'enfer lui semblerait heureux, en comparaison de l'immortalité sans Ianto

Pourtant, il savait que ce jour arriverait, comme le lui avait rappelé Ianto la veille « un jour, tu me verras mourir de vieil âge, et tu continueras quand même ». Sauf que il ne s'attendait absolument pas à ce que Ianto meurt a seulement 26 ans, empoisonné par un virus alien que lui, Jack, avait contribué a relâcher

_I always walked a definite line (j'ai toujours suivi une route précise)  
Cutting a dash, cutting it fine (faisant de l'effet, le faisant a merveille)  
_

« Tout est de ma faute » dit Jack, avant de se rendre compte qu'il commençait a penser a voix haute.

« Non, ca ne l'est pas... » commença a protester Ianto

« Ne parle pas, garde ta respiration. »

Jack savait que ca n'empêcherait surement pas Ianto de mourir s'ils restaient là, mais il espérait que cela lui permettrait de tenir plus longtemps, jusqu'à l'arrivée d'éventuels secours –même s'il avait tres peu d'espoir concernant cette éventualité.-

_And once, only once did I lose control (et une fois, juste une fois, j'ai perdu le control)  
I gave her my soul (je lui est donné mon âme)  
_

« Je t'aime. » murmura Ianto

« Non! » répondit Jack.

« Moi aussi je t'aime Ianto, pensa t il. Seulement, je n'ai jamais réussi à te le dire »

_And I gave, (et je lui ai donné)_

Jack devait faire de plus en plus d'effort pour s'empêcher de pleurer. Surtout que le virus commençait a agir sur lui aussi. Mais il luttait contre lui, afin de pouvoir rester le plus longtemps possible auprès de Ianto. Jusqu'à la fin en fait…

Ianto ferma les yeux

"Ianto, reste avec moi, s'il te plait!" hurla Jack en tentant désespérément de faire reprendre conscience au _coffee boy_

_and I gave, (je lui ai donné_

« Hey. C'était bien, pas vrai? » dit Ianto en rouvrant les yeux.

« Oui. » « Bien sur que c'était bien… c'était génial même » ajouta t il pour lui meme

_and I gave (je lui ai donné)  
_

« Ne m'oublie pas. » dit Ianto

« Je pourrais jamais. »

« dans un millier d'années... ..tu ne te rappelleras pas de moi. » murmura le _Tea boy_, en parlant de plus en plus difficilement

« Si. Je te le promet. »

Personne n'avait jamais compté pour lui comme Ianto. Oh bien sur, il avait eu plusieurs aventures dans sa vie, John Hart par exemple pour ne citer que lui, mais avec Ianto c'était… différent. Le Docteur avait un jour dit : « certaines personnes vivent plus en 20 ans que d'autres en 80 » Et bien pendant ces 3 ans passés avec Ianto, Jack avait vecut plus que pendant plusieurs siecles de sa vie (enfin… 3 ans, sans compter les 2000 ans qu'il avait passé enterré vivant entre temps…)

_Her my soul (mon ame)  
_

Ianto referma les yeux, définitivement cette fois.

"Ianto. Ne part pas ! Ne me laisse pas, s'il te plait ! S'il te plait, s'il te plait ne me laisse pas »

Ca lui été déjà arrivé d'en avoir voulu a Rose pour son immortalité. La fois ou il avait été enterré vivant et où il ressuscitait immanquablement pour se reetouffer… où encore la fois où il avait eu une bombe dans l'estomac et avait du subir en direct sa reconstitution…

Mais il ne l'avait jamais vraiment haïe pour ca… la douleur avait toujours cessé au bout d'un moment

Mais aujourd'hui, il la haïssait quasiment, tant il était sur de ne jamais se remettre de la mort de Ianto, a laquelle il n'avait d'autres choix que survivre.

_I was immortal till today (J'étais immortel jusqu'a aujourd'hui)  
Now I feel a cold decay (maintenant je sens une froide décomposition)  
Crawling over me (rampant sur moi)  
_

Jack n'eut que le temps de l'embrasser une dernière fois, avant de mourir a son tour

_No-one can have more than their due (personne ne peut avoir plus que son dû)  
I wanted life, I wanted you (je voulais la vie, je te voulais)  
Only the very best (rien que le meilleur)  
No other interest (rien d'autre ne m'intéresse)  
_

Quand il revint a lui –au bout de combien de temps, il n'en savait rien-, il se dit que peut être, peut être, les secours seraient venus pendant qu'il était inconscient, auraient réanimé Ianto…

Mais il n'en été rien

Le coffee boy était là, pâle, glacé, allongé dans un sac rouge…

Jack passa ensuite plusieurs heures à essayer de convaincre les responsables de la morgue de lui laisser emporter le corps de Ianto

-quelques jours plus tard, Cardiff, appartement de Gwen et Rhys-

Gwen n'avait toujours aucune nouvelle de Jack. Les 456 avaient disparus (elle le soupçonnait d'y être pour quelque chose d'ailleurs…), mais depuis, elle n'avait plus aucune nouvelle de Jack.

« Gwen, téléphone pour toi » fit la voix de Rhys « c'est Jack »

« allo Jack ? » fit Gwen en prenant le téléphone

« salut Gwen » répondit la voix du Capitaine à l'autre bout du fil « je voulais juste être sur que vous alliez bien, toi et Rhys. Et aussi te prévenir que je ne reviendrais pas avant un certain temps » ajouta-t-il après un moment

« mais… pourquoi ? »

« je t'expliquerais. Au revoir »

« Jack ! attend Jack ! » hurla Gwen

Mais a plusieurs centaines de kilomètres de là, à Londres, dans un des anciens entrepôts de Torchwood 1, Jack Harkness avait déjà raccroché

« Désolé Gwen » pensa-t-il

_This is the way you should remain (c'est de cette manière que tu devrais rester)  
Never feeling any pain (ne jamais sentir aucune paine)  
Never growing old (ne jamais vieillir)  
Sleep little one, your night is here (dors petit, ta nuit est la)  
_

Il revint vers le compartiment des caissons de cryogénisation

« Bonne nuit, Ianto » dit il en arrivant au niveau du seul caisson ouvert

Puis, après avoir embrassé une dernière fois le _teaboy_, il ferma le caisson et activa la cryogénisation

Depuis la mort de Ianto, une des dernières phrases que celui-ci est dite revenait en permanence à l'esprit de Jack « s'il y a un virus, alors il doit y avoir un antivirus »

En quittant la pièce, Jack se retourna vers le seul caisson actif

« ne t'inquiètes pas Ianto, peut importe où je dois aller et le temps que ca me prendra, mais je trouverais cet antivirus. Je te le promet » dit-il, avant de fermer la porte de l'entrepôt.

-plusieurs milliards d'années plus tard

_Mine is growing very near (la mienne approche a grand pas)  
Oh, it's getting cold (oh tout devi__ent froid)_

Face of Boe était mourant

Il venait d'accomplir sa dernière mission, délivrer son dernier message au Docteur

Il savait que désormais, plus rien ne le retenait en vie

« Attend moi Ianto, j'arrive » soupira t il juste avant de mourir pour la dernière fois.


End file.
